The Truth
by gc-rocks2009
Summary: Harry and Hermione are talking in the common room long after everyone else has gone to bed. The truth comes out. With song The Truth by Good Charlotte. Next chapter is not a songfic, though. I changed the second chapter. Not much cuz it's still a shor
1. Default Chapter

Summery—Harry and Hermione are sitting in the common room all alone after everyone is asleep. They are talking about each other. It is kind of sad but o well.

The truth 

"So, what you are saying is that you like us both but you can't decide?" Harry said to Hermione.

"It's not like you can decide either. Do you even know if Cho still likes you?" Hermione fired back.

" No, she doesn't. She always liked Cedric and thought that I was the best way to find out more about him. You know I've always liked you, anyway." He said first angrily and embarrassed.

So here we are 

_We are alone_

_There's weight on your mind_

_I wanna know_

_The truth _

_If this is how you feel_

_Say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

"No, you don't Harry, you just feel lost and don't know what to think. You want someone there to hold you now that Sirius is gone." Hermione answered

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Sirius, that is not how it is!" he raged. "I like you. I've known it for a long time but hadn't said anything because I was embarrassed. Now I know that if you don't say something now you might never get a chance to at all. But what I want to know is: do you really like me back, or is it Ron. You can't have us both and I don't know if he likes you back. I want to know what you want even if it's not what I want to hear."

I want the truth from you 

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

"I don't want to do this. I doubt Ron even knows how it is but it would be awkward to be together how you want it." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Ron doesn't get it. He is so naive sometimes. He doesn't care about girls; all he cares about is both of us. And he has us. It just might be a little different from now on." He argued.

"I don't know what to say to you, Harry. I like you, I might even love you, but I can't do this. I don't want to change how things are, besides Viktor is stilled interested in me and I don't know how to say no."

"You can tell him about us. Tell him that I need you right now more than ever before and that I am closer and it is easier to talk to me and be with me. Tell him that you might even love me. Just please don't do this to me. I've already lost too much. Just tell me the truth."

I know that this will break me 

_I know that this might make me cry_

_You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind_

_I know that this will hurt me_

_And break my heart and soul inside_

_But I don't wanna live this lie_

"Harry please don't make me do this. I can't right now. I want to be with you, I want to be with Viktor, too though. I don't want to decide right now."

"Hermione, please just tell me this then. Would you ever want to be with me. Would you ever come to think of me as more than a friend? Please just be honest. I'm finished caring about anything."

I want the truth from you 

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts_

_I don't care no more, no_

_Just give me the truth_

_Give me the truth_

_Cuz I don't care no more, no_

_Just give me the truth_

"Harry…" Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Just tell me goddamnit!" He yelled.

Give me the truth 

_Give me the truth_

_Give me the truth_

_Give me the truth_

'_cause I don't care no more, no_

"I already do…" she answered wearily.


	2. The Truth Part Two

Author's note- this chapter is in Hermione's POV. It's not a songfic either.

"No, you can't. It stings!" I said truthfully.

"Hermione let me see." Harry said forcefully.

Oh god, he's about to cry. Where's Ron in this any way. He doesn't know what happened between Harry and me last night, unless Harry told him. Is that why he hasn't talked to me all last night? Why does everything always end up so… like this?

"Hermione, why would you do this? Is this how you really feel."

When I looked up at him I saw confusion on his face.

"What do you mean is this how I feel?"

I looked at my arm and noticed H.P scratched into it.

To Be Continued…


End file.
